Reggay
by PenguinAzuMarine
Summary: Cirwako. Futanari you've been warned XD


**AU- Spellcards are randomly made up by me. :D Have fun reading!**

Suwako's body was pressed against Cirno's, and they danced heatedly to a smooth reggae song, it played quietly in the backyard of the shrine. Suwako's nose was under Cirno's chin, and she inhaled the smell of her girlfriend. They rocked back and forth, swaying with the calm beat. Cirno smiled, and put her head on Suwako's shoulder.

"Y'know, this is relaxing." Suwako sighed.

"Yeah..." Cirno said, her eyes closed.

Suwako brought up Cirno's head and kissed her. Her hands rested on Cirno's back. The two rested their noses together and smiled. The barely lit lamps by the pond illuminated them romantically, for the light had cast a warm glow. Suwako hummed along with the beat as she twirled Cirno around. Cirno gasped as the two were pushed down by Suwako, then quickly yanked up again.

"Y-You're really good at d-dancing." Cirno said, clasping Suwako's hands in hers.

"Thanks." Suwako whispered, smirking.

"Teach me sometime," Cirno smiled. Her statement was interrupted by Suwako's mouth on hers. "Mmph!"

"I will." Suwako said.

Suwako pulled Cirno's whole body against her own.

"Isn't it nice, " Suwako paused. "The frogs calling, the small amount of light illuminating us, the soft music..."

Cirno smiled. "Yeah, it's really nice out tonight too."

Suwako lead Cirno through the open sliding door into the shrine. "What are you gonna do?" Cirno ran her finger down Suwako's nose. Suwako quickly grabbed Cirno's finger in her mouth. She nipped at it.

Suwako's hands cupped Cirno's butt, and Cirno pushed her down, where she knelt, straddling Suwako. Suwako smiled. "Satisfy our... needs." Suwako said lustily. Cirno felt Suwako's tongue on her neck. She gasped when Suwako's teeth grazed the skin. Cirno's shirt was slowly inching up her chest, until Suwako got it to her shoulders. She tossed it into an unknown location, moving her mouth down and nipping at Cirno's collarbone. She knew Cirno was affected greatly by this type of action. Cirno covered her mouth with her hand, muffling her groans.

"Mmphf!" Cirno cried.

Suwako stopped and smirked. She pulled a spellcard out of her pocket. "Lascivus... Libidinosus..." (Kind of Latin)

Cirno sighed. "Mmhm..." Cirno mumbled into Suwako's mouth, smiling and thrusting her tongue against Suwako's.

Suwako leaned against Cirno, her weight pushing Cirno against the floor. She dryly rubbed her crotch against Cirno. Cirno felt a bulge against her, she sighed. Suwako's hands went down to Cirno's bloomers, slipping them down briskly. Suwako brought her head down to Cirno's right breast. She rested her chin just below it, looking up at Cirno's face, waiting for a sign to go ahead. Cirno smiled and ran her hand through Suwako's hair. Suwako started to suck and play with her nipples, Cirno letting out noises of contentment and pleasure. Suwako's hands ran down Cirno's sides, stopping at her hips. She rubbed them, and then slowly put one hand on her lover's mons pubis. Cirno cringed and tensed up, her legs instinctively opening a bit.

"Antsy...are we?" Suwako said, smiling. "You're lewd…" She smirked, gliding one finger tip into Cirno.

"I'm not lewd!" Cirno cried, embarrassed. "You're the one- Aah! pointing it out!" Cirno said, as Suwako's warm tongue glided over her hardening nipple.

"Oh, it's not fair if you're the only one naked, now is it?" Suwako taunted.

Suwako got up and slid off her shirt. As soon as she removed her panties, Cirno had crawled over to her, and she knelt near Suwako's erection. Suwako stared down at Cirno, she grew more aroused seeing Cirno's lustful side.

Cirno poked the tip of it, "Aww, how cute, it's twitching..." Suwako's face drew into a tight cringe, and her hands clenched and unclenched. A bead of clear fluid ran down her shaft. "Now who's impatient?" Cirno taunted, wrapping her hand around the shaft.

Cirno's hand pumped Suwako's member, Suwako moaned and put her hands behind her on the wall. "But, you're dripping wet here, too... Poor Suwako..." Cirno teased, stroking the tip of Suwako, who cried out.

Cirno sped up her hand, and began licking the tip, beads of fluid touched her tongue. It wasn't long before Suwako had had enough of this teasing, she pushed Cirno's head slowly, sheathing half of herself in Cirno's mouth. Cirno wiped her bangs off of her face, she then put one hand on her knees. She retracted her head at first, uneasily, then slid it back into position. She did this routinely, Suwako groaning at the stimulation. Suwako slowly started thrusting into her mouth.

"F-fuck..." Suwako said, pushing Cirno's mouth to the base of her shaft, causing Cirno to gag at first.

Suwako's hands were on the back of Cirno's head, controlling her movement. Cirno pushed Suwako against the wall fully, leaving a trail of saliva connecting the tip and her tongue. Cirno put her hand on the shaft, pumping at a high speed, her mouth open and her tongue out. As Cirno stopped stroking, Suwako took over, thrusting into her own hand. As Suwako shot release, she groaned as only a quarter of it went onto Cirno's mouth.

As her member began to go limp, Suwako uttered a spellcard's name. "Vactrus." Suwako smiled. "Oh, look, I got excited again..." She slowly pumped up and down her shaft.

Suwako pushed Cirno onto the floor, lifted her legs above her own shoulders, and positioned herself at Cirno's entrance. She lay herself on Cirno, sliding herself into her.

"Aah." Suwako said, embracing the warmth of their skinship.

"You're twitching again." Cirno said, running her fingers through Suwako's hair.

"That's you..." Suwako said, pushing herself up by the arms. "You're squeezing me, so I probably just can't help it!" She laughed.

Suwako started thrusting slowly, they both groaned and sighed at the movements. Suwako thrusted harder, but still slowly.

"S-Suwako... You can g-go faster if y-you want..." Cirno said, blushing furiously.

Without warning, Suwako rammed into Cirno, who's eyes opened wide. Cirno's arms pressed Suwako into her, their bodies rubbed together. Cirno's hands pulled on Suwako's hair, as she propped Cirno up on a pillow, her legs positioned as if she was going to hop up the shrine stairs. She put her hands on Cirno's face and kissed her, nipping her tongue. The sounds in the room were only wet skin movements and groans or cries of pleasure. Suwako's hand snaked down and grabbed Cirno's clit with her thumb and forefinger. She pinched and pulled it out. Cirno's eyes rolled back in her head, as she squirted onto Suwako's stomach. Cirno's eyes slowly shut in happiness.

"You're so tight and you keep squeezing my dick!" Suwako yelled. "It's so hard to move, but it feels so goooood!" Suwako thrusted as fast and as hard as she could. "I'm gonna explode!"

"Don't explode!" Cirno cried, not wanting to get bloody.

"Uuuaagh! I won't explode then!" Suwako said, exiting Cirno. She pumped her shaft roughly, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. She cringed as she came, her cum flying into Cirno's face and chest. A bit went onto her own chest and stomach as well. Suwako rested her member on Cirno's chest, still spurting fluid onto Cirno. Suwako muttered another word. "Vactrus." Cirno gasped.

"A-Again?" Cirno said, shakily.

"Turn over and put your hands on the wall or the floor." Suwako commanded, smugly.

Cirno did just that. As soon as Suwako saw that, she smiled.

"C-Can you uhh... Suwako hit my butt! Please!" Cirno yelled, her face heating up.

"Gladly. But with what, baby?" Suwako said, teasingly.

Cirno hesitated, cringing. "Hit me with your... your d-dick." Cirno said the last part quietly in embarrassment.

Suwako slid her member around on Cirno's butt. She lifted it and smacked it against Cirno. Cirno made a noise.

"Can you d-do i-it now..." Cirno asked.

As a response, Suwako put her hands on Cirno's shoulders, and slid into her. Cirno huffed, and her back arched. Suwako slowly thrusted a couple times, then slammed into her, hitting her butt with her hand.

"H-Hey! Wai-Uhg Umgh... Urgh!" Cirno began to feel good again.

"That's what I thought..." Suwako smirked.

Suwako halted herself deep inside of Cirno. She paused. "Your pussy is warm and keeps squeezing me. Are you gonna come again?" Suwako smirked. "Go ahead."

Cirno moved her hand down to her clit, vigorously rubbing it, she cringed. Suwako drew out and brought her mouth to Cirno's entrance, thrusting her tongue into her. As Cirno came, Suwako swallowed almost all of the release.

"Can you jack me off again, please?" Suwako asked. Cirno smiled.

"Sure, come here." Cirno said.

Cirno pumped toughly and quickly, Suwako groaning along. Suwako showed her appreciation by crying out for her lover and fingering herself. She ran a hand through Cirno's hair. Cirno noticed Suwako's tenseness, and ran her tongue along the shaft, then pulling the hardness into her mouth, she smiled. As Cirno sucked, Suwako yelled out in pleasure, coming into Cirno's mouth. From Cirno's mouth, white fluid covered Suwako's shaft. Every so often, another wave of release shot from Suwako. Cirno withdrew herself, and release dribbled down Cirno's mouth and chin.

"Vactrus Impalus." Suwako said, the member disappearing.

"Back to normal. Mhmhm." Cirno kissed Suwako, running her hands over Suwako's shoulderblades.

"It's late, we should get to sleep." Suwako said, in her caring tone.

Cirno moved over to Suwako, who was already on the mat, and nuzzled her neck. "Go to sleep." Cirno laughed. Her eyes closed slowly, Suwako moved her sweat-covered hair out of her face and smiled, soon joining her in the dimension of slumber.


End file.
